


Close to you

by kiwi_tan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_tan/pseuds/kiwi_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the divorce of Henry VIII of England and Catherine of Aragón. Divorce of their rulers, means divorce for Arthur and Antonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to you

\---  
Arthur sneered as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. He hadn’t even bothered to remember what the ball was in honour of. Something about a nobleman returning from France. Everyone around was half-drunk and still tried to play the elaborate manipulative games of the palace. It was laughable, how little significance they had in the long run.

  
His eyes searched for one of the two humans that held significance to him. His king, his face twisted into a slight grimace, before he got a hold of himself. Henry had the potential to be a great ruler, though he was still young. Perhaps too young. He tended to make decisions based on his feelings, than the cold blooded logic that was needed from a King. His father, Henry VII should have involved the young prince more, tutored him more.

  
“Earl Kirkland.” Arthur’s eyes snapped back to the man who had stopped next to him, offering a glass of wine. “Would you not care to take one of the lovely ladies for a dance?” The man smirked at him. “They are all dying to catch your attention.” He gestured to the group of ladies in waiting who had gathered in a corner close to him. Arthur looked at the mingling crowd as he searched for the one one person he wanted. Antonio stood next to a group of Spanish delegates. They were immersed into a debate, if Antonio’s gestures meant anything.

  
Arthur smirked, taking the wine. “Duke Brandon.” He nodded in greeting. “You know I have no interest in the King’s leftovers.” He took a small sip, eyes returning to observe the hall.

  
“Suit yourself, then.” The man patted him on the shoulder. “Since you don’t want them. I will indulge myself.” Arthur waved him off absently, eyes landing on his king. A cold feeling overcame him as he followed young Henry’s gaze. It was fixated on that Boleyn girl with an intensity that made Arthur’s insides curl. Henry had started following her everywhere she went. He had barely spoken to his wife, Catherine, the whole evening, preferring to dance with the dark haired woman instead.

  
He frowned. This was unlike Henry’s usual pursuits. It looked like the king was completely enticed by the young woman. Ice crawled in his veins when his ruler left after Boleyn. How could he be so obvious when his wife was sitting in the same room? Where was the discretion? It was a clear statement to court that he had no interest in his wife. The dread increased when he saw Catherine get up and leave, tears glinting on her blank face. He swallowed.

  
This did not bode well for his and Antonio’s marriage at all.

  
He startled when someone grabbed his hand. He turned around to see Antonio standing there. He knew his husband had seen all that had transpired. The Spaniard had read the signs, just as Arthur had. His frowning eyes were glued to the door Catherine had left from. “I’m going to go check on her.”

  
“Make sure she’s alright.” Arthur agreed. He liked Catherine and it pained him to see her suffering such humiliation due to Henry’s actions. She was beautiful and kind to everyone, whether they were a mere peasant or a noble. His people loved their queen.  
It was why Henry, acting like this was giving him horrible vibes. He just knew his king would do something stupid to pursue his love.  
\---  
Water splashed everywhere when Arthur pulled Antonio’s trembling form against him. The other shook harder and the blond tightened his grip. His chest stung painfully, hating that their marriage was coming to an end. It was obvious that Henry was too enthralled in Anne Boleyn’s clutches. He was making moves to divorce Catherine, using religion as an excuse. What bullshit.

  
He tangled his hands in Antonio’s hair and held on tightly. He inhaled sharply and suppressed a shudder. His eyes closed shut. He wanted to imprint this moment into his memory forever.

  
“He told her he’s-“ Antonio couldn’t seem to finish the mumbled sentence. He pulled back and took the opportunity to place a gentle kiss on Antonio’s forehead. His lips lingered. Emerald orbs trailed over Antonio’s face. The beautiful green eyes were avoiding him and his lips were curled down in a dejected frown. “He’s divorcing her.” A strained whisper.

  
Arthur’s breath hitched at the confirmation. He had known it was coming, but had hoped against hope that it wouldn’t come down to this. Hearing it out loud hurt.

  
“He’s a bloody idiot that doesn’t know how to keep it in his pants.” The blond hated that this simple fact was going to tear them apart, again. Sometimes he hated humans. It was so unfortunate that they, as representation of a nation, were enslaved. They couldn’t be selfish and pursue what they wanted. What they needed.

  
Antonio looked up at him. His glassy eyes made Arthur swallow and try to suppress the sadness threatening to overwhelm him. He had to be strong. “That idiot has the power to break us apart.” The Spaniard commented. “And he will.” He turned away again. “He already has.”

  
His stomach curled, hatred and rage boiled inside him. Antonio shouldn’t be like this. His hand moved without a thought and caught the brunette’s chin. Gently, he made the other face him. Determination lit up his eyes as he gazed down at the beauty before him. No, he was not willing to let go.

  
“I won’t let them separate us, love.” He promised.

  
Antonio slapped his hand away and laughed hollowly. The sound echoed through their chambers. The brunette obviously did not believe him. “What are you going to do?” Antonio snorted and leaned back sharply, spilling water out of their tub. “Rebel against your own king?” He shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

  
Arthur leaned forward, staring in the other’s eyes.

  
“Trust me.” He claimed his husband’s lips in a searing kiss. “Even if we have to lie.” He clutched the perfect body against his own. “Even if we have to hide.” Antonio’s nails dug into his back and the pain kept him grounded. “We _will_ remain together.”

  
A kiss was pressed against his throat and Arthur shuddered. All the tension left him and his arms slacked their grip on the other. “I believe you, corazón.”

  
He was just about to claim Antonio’s lips for another heated kiss when his door burst open.

  
“Get the Spanish!” Soldiers burst into the room.

  
Arthur’s eyes widened. This was too soon! His heart sped up. He needed more time! A shout tore itself from his throat when Antonio was grabbed and away from him.

  
“No! Let me go!” His lover struggled to break free, but more guards appeared, trying to keep him away. The scene tore at Arthur’s heart painfully. He let the instinctive rage take over, sharply standing up in the tub. One of the men fell down clutching his stomach from the kick Antonio delivered. Antonio continued struggling unsuccessfully. “I said, let go! ¡Mierda!”

  
“You heard him. Let him go!” Arthur barked a harsh order. “How dare you barge in here?” He stepped out of the water, not caring for nudity. The soldiers that had circled them tensed, ready to spring. He made a move to get to Antonio, but his elbows were grabbed, preventing him from doing so.

  
“How dare you!” He struggled to get free, but to no avail. The head guard bravely stepped forward, holding out a parchment. A parchment with the royal seal. The blood drained from Arthur’s face when he realised that this was it. Henry had made his move and broken his marriage to Catherine of Aragon.

  
“It’s His Majesty King Henry’s orders, My Lord.” The man’s lips curled in disgust. “This man is to be exiled back to Spain immediately.”

  
Arthur growled when they started dragging Antonio towards the door. “I don’t care. You will let him go this instant!” He tugged again, but the soldiers did not stop. “Antonio!” He shouted, searching for his lover’s eyes.

  
Antonio, slacked in the guard’s grip in resignation, looked up and met his eyes. “I know.” Olive eyes met his own fiercely. “Promise.” Arthur’s soul stung when his lover sent him one of his fake smiles. His heart was ringing in his ears, pain stabbing his heart. Just…the sight of Antonio being taken away from him. It burned.

  
He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he will see Antonio again. That it was not forever. Not if Arthur had any say. Composing himself, he glared at the guards coldly.

  
“You will unhand me. Now.” Seeing that he wasn’t going to resist anymore, they cautiously let go. The head guard shivered under his freezing gaze. “Get out of my sight.”

  
“My Lord…” The soldier tried to say something, but Arthur cut him off. He was vibrating with fury. It was difficult enough not to kill the bastard as it was.

  
“I said leave!” He growled, teeth bared, ready to spill blood.

  
The soldiers shuffled out hurriedly. The door closed with a bang, leaving him in silence.

  
\---

  
Arthur slammed the door open and stormed in the room. A disgusted groan ripped out of him when the two figures on the bed tried to cover up hastily. His rage was the only thing keeping him from leaving. Seeing his king in this position was a sight he had never, ever wanted to see.

  
“Arthur! What do you think you are doing?!” Henry shouted outraged.

  
“You and I need to have a talk, Your Majesty.” Flashing emerald eyes trailed over to the redhead. “Get out.” He growled. She looked between him and the king in confusion.

  
“Hey! Don’t presume to order her around!” His ruler snapped. Arthur ignored him and pointed at the door. “I said out.” The girl squeaked and hurried past him wrapped in a blanket. Satisfied they were alone, Arthur rounded on Henry. “What in the seven hells do you think you are doing?”

  
He did not give the young man a time to say anything. “How do you think Carlos will react when he hears you manhandled The Spanish Empire like that?!” His fists curled at the mere memory. How dare this fool act like this? “Do you even realise the consequences of your actions? How do you think he will react to you divorcing his aunt? Do you think he won’t learn of the humiliation you’ve put her through?”

  
Henry groaned, his hand rubbing his temples. “You are just angry, because I ruined your game with the Spanish Empire.”

  
Red clouded his vision and his nails dug into his palms. “You bloody fucking imbecile! You don’t even know the position you’ve put us in, do you?!” He shouted, voice rising. “ _You_ humiliated the most influential country in the world! On top of it all disgraced the woman representing them! A woman who need I mention is dearly loved by the people of England! Rome would never allow for a divorce. Believe me, France is going to be the least of your fucking worries, my king.” He spat out the honorific with a blatant mockery. “They are probably all allying together against us. Who would help you against all of Europe, Your Majesty? And all of this over what? A French whore!”

  
“Don’t call her that!” Henry jumped to his beloved’s defence, earning himself a sneer from the blond. “Besides, he won’t attack you. You are fucking him!” He snorted in disgust.

  
“Excuse me?!” The little shit! He swung before he could stop himself. The crack echoed through the empty chamber, accompanied by Henry’s pained gasp and Arthur’s heavy breathing. His whole body was shaking as he tried to suppress the urge to squeeze the life out of his king. He took a deep breath. “If you weren’t my king, I would strangle you.”

  
“How dare you?! Are you threatening me, Kingdom of England? Your own king?!” Henry glared, holding his bruised cheek.

 

Arthur moved away, baring his teeth and letting centuries of bloodlust dance on his face. “No, Your Majesty. It’s a warning.”

  
\---

  
Punching Henry had made Arthur feel better only for a moment. His king was still young and apparently needed a lesson in manners. Arthur had left that to his advisers. He had no time to deal with this now. He had much more important things to do.

  
He had to find a way to get to Antonio. Meeting once in awhile when their ships crossed was not a satisfying solution. His eyes wandered around his room, irritation rolling off from the blond in waves. No. It wasn’t a solution at all. There had to be a way to get more constant access to Antonio. He had promised.

  
Arthur sighed and turned back to his desk which was buried in magic books. Fists clenched, he strode over the desk and grabbed the last book he had checked. There had to be something in there. Anything. There just had to…

  
After a few hours of futile search through the books, Arthur was starting to feel the clutches of disappointment grabbing a hold of him. His ire rose as days passed and he was getting nowhere. He hit a block after block. His hands curled into fists, not caring about the damage he was causing to the ancient tome he was holding. It had no answer to offer him, did it? What was the use then? If it wouldn’t help him see Antonio, it had no value.

  
Arthur´s blood boiled at the thought. He tossed the damn thing away. “Bloody useless!” He snarled.

  
A crash made him turn around. Oh damn! He’d had that mirror since the twelfth century! Fucking useless book. He got up and stepped to the mirror to check if it was salvageable. He knelt next to it and his green eyes stared at the broken shards. His broken reflection glared back at him, mouth twisted in a scowl.

  
Mirror.

  
Wait!

The mirror!

  
He was such a bloody idiot! That was it. The way to be in constant contact with his love. Spelling a mirror into a portal would be a child’s play. Why hadn’t he thought of it before? Finally, finally something good had happened. Emeralds glinted in the dim light from the fireplace and a grin split his face. He knew for a fact that Antonio had one of these big mirrors in his own bedroom.

  
He got up, relief making him giddy. “Jonathan!” He hollered, not caring that it was past midnight.

  
Almost immediately his door cracked open and the servant hesitantly poked his head in his chambers. “Yes, My Lord?”

  
The blond pointed at the broken mirror. “Have someone fix this first thing in the morning.”

  
\---

  
Antonio threw open the door to his chambers and stormed inside. Now that he didn’t need to put a front, his shoulders sagged and the corners of his lips turned down. Damn Henry for making him leave like that. Damn him for tearing them apart like that. He took off his coat and let it drop to the ground. The damn bastard could have given them one last night, but no. He just had to be a spoiled little brat. On top of it all he had barely stepped into the castle back in Toledo when he was called for a meeting with Carlos. He couldn’t get a break, could he?

  
His eyes wandered around the sunny room, trying to shut out the memories of the last time he had been here with Arthur. The pants and the shirt followed the coat, finding their place in a pile on the ground. He shook his head. The blond had promised. Arthur always did keep his promises. Antonio would just have to be patient and wait.

  
He crawled on his bed and curled up in a ball. Exhaustion took over and his eyes closed.

  
\---

  
The bed dipping awoke Antonio from his slumber. He tensed when he felt a touch on his cheek. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, ready to spring. An intruder, in his own room? He squinted in the darkness focusing on Arthur’s form sitting on the bed. He blinked. His body moved on its own and grabbed the blond in a fierce hug. Their lips meshed together as Antonio pressed the blond closer to his own body. The other grunted as he was squeezed tightly between Antonio’s arms, but the Spaniard paid it no mind. He was only interested in exploring the other’s mouth thoroughly.

  
They separated and Antonio pulled Arthur by the shirt. “How?” He urged the blond to join him on the bed. The brit smirked at him. “Magic.”

  
Antonio just grinned and pressed their mouths for another kiss.


End file.
